Part Two: The Things We do For Charity
(This is the second time i'm doing this part because my labtop shut down right before I finished it and I lost everything so I am VERY angry) April 7, 1907. Belinsky, Karoleva Intro: After the events of the coronation party, the Petrovna's disappeared for a few days. No one outside the palace saw, nor heard anything from them, and for a while it was considered that they may have fled Belinsky all together. They could hardly have been blamed if they'd done such a thing, a threat like that would be enough rattle anyone. But no, fleeing has never quite been the Petrovna's style. Yesterday, any rumors of desertion were put to rest when the new King appeared on the palace balcony, announcing a grand charity ball to be thrown the following evening. The entire court has been invited, and decorators have been hard at work preparing the palace on such short notice. It appears that the period of grieving truly is over for the Petrovna's. Not just one ball, but two in the span of a week. Seems a bit risky after what happened at the last one, don't you agree? Before the Ball Maria 'directs a group of movers on where to put a pole then asks '''Charlotte '''if they should use pink and yellow flowers or yellow and white '''Dormin '''sat in his rooms in the palace writing letters to '''Alexander '''and '''Lisbeth ' '''Lisbeth '''is '''Malenkov's '''office with men she had gathered. '''Charlotte '''tells '''Maria '''white and yellow roses '''Lisbeth '''goes to get a drink '''Amanda '''sits at the door and gets a drink '''Lisbeth '''drinks whiskey '''Maria '''says that's what she ordered and asks '''Charlotte '''why they are having another party. '''Charlotte '''says that it's to help the poor so people won't help '''Amanda '''asks '''Lisbeth '''if she knows her '''Lisbeth '''asks '''Amanda '''her name '''Amanda '''tells '''Lisbeth '''her name and asks the same '''Maria '''asks what charity they are throwing away their safety for '''Lisbeth '''tells '''Amanda '''her name (I'm sooooooooo not happy I have to redo this) '''Alexander '''reads a letter from '''Dormin and sets up in a tower Lisbeth '''excuses herself and reads a letter from '''Dormin '''that tells her tonight at the palace and wait for the signal '''Maria '''tells '''Charlotte '''not to tell people the last part '''Lisbeth '''goes back to '''Amanda '''and tells her she had business '''Amanda '''says what business '''Charlotte '''follows '''Maria Lisbeth '''says she can't tell her '''Amanda '''asks '''Lisbeth '''if she can believe the '''Petrovna's '''are throwing another ball '''Lisbeth '''says she can't either '''Amanda '''says she hears it's a fundraiser to help people '''Lisbeth '''thinks it's to help the rich '''Amanda '''asks why they would be taking from the rich and giving to the rich '''Lisbeth '''says those people are corrupt and a true rebel would know that '''Amanda '''says she likes to get the facts straights before fighting '''Lisbeth '''goes to the back to get ready '''Dormin '''reads a letter informing him on his militia and asks '''James '''if he is ready to make history '''Lisbeth '''goes into a carriage that takes her to the '''Alexander Palace Amanda '''gets ready for the ball and heads to the '''Alexander Palace Lisbeth 'notices the carriage driver is '''Malenkov ' (also, it's not enough the dress like nobility. You have to walk, talk, know etiquette, speak French, etc. Being a noble and royal isn't just about fancy clothing) 'Malenkov '''hands her a stolen invitation to her and tells her to be safe '''Charlotte '''gets dressed in her room and then goes to the library. She sees the newspapers on the table and puts them away. '''Lisbeth '''goes into the palace '''Juste '''watches the '''Alexander Palace '''in the '''Dorogoy Cathedral '''and assembles his weapons '''Ally '''walks around the garden '''Maria '''gets ready in a white evening gown with yellow embroidery and '''Miss Theisen '''pins up her hair and goes to look for '''Charlotte ' '''Charlotte '''goes to '''Maria Maria 'asked '''Charlotte '''if he ('Cedric) 'has asked her yet and is hurt she didn't tell her immediately. '''Lisbeth '''drinks wine while sitting down '''Charlotte '''is confused af and asks what will happen '''Maria '''asked if '''Nikolai '''has asked her what she thinks of '''Isabella ' 'Charlotte '''said he didn't asked but she likes '''Isabella '''and asks her is she likes her '''Maria '''says she does but says she doesn't want to lose '''Nikolai ' '''Lisbeth '''does nothing of note '''Charlotte '''told '''Maria '''not to worry as '''Nikolai '''would still be here '''Ally '''does nothing of note '''Amanda '''goes into the garden '''Lisbeth '''does nothing of note '''Maria '''tells '''Charlotte '''to come with her '''Charlotte '''follows and tells '''Maria '''to put a white rose in her hair '''Dormin '''retells '''James '''the plan and gives him his entry fee, invitation, and ambassadors ring. '''Dormin '''then beats himself up and stabs himself. '''Lisbeth '''steals a woman's necklace. (The nobility is a pretty closed group and would ask Lisbeth who she was if they did not recognize her) '''Juste '''sits in a bookstore watching the palace '''Lisbeth '''snatches a woman's brooch '''Ally '''shouts at '''Lisbeth '''when she sees her steal (Should have just arrested her there what a shit guard you are) '''Lisbeth '''gives the brooch back to a woman '''Ally '''continues being a dumbass '''Lisbeth '''tells one of her men to pretend to be her date and tells him to keep his hand above North America (Does America even exist?) '''Maria '''starts the speech to begin the party The Ball (Doesn't this whole thing count as more of a garden party than a ball?) '''Amanda '''tells '''Lisbeth '''that she will blow their cover and should stop stealing '''Lisbeth '''says she's addicted '''Charlotte '''finishes said speech '''Amanda '''wishes good luck to '''Lisbeth Dormin '''collapse at the gate saying he's been robbed and tells them his status and the man stole his invitation. (Did Dormin really need to stab himself?) '''James '''shouted on the top of the highest point he could find and shouted things about the rebellion and raised his arm '''Alexander '''shot him and '''James's '''body fell over the railing and the papers falling out then exits the tower '''Lisbeth '''gets her men and goes to the vault, undos her hair, and grabs as much gold as possible (Would the vault really be in the palace? And would the Petrovna's really have only one source to keep their money? Banks were a thing) (Trust me, Lisbeth would want to keep her hair up. Also, it would take a while to get it down. A lot of bobby pins are needed for Edwardian hairstyles) '''Ally '''tries to stop '''Lisbeth Lisbeth '''tells her to let them continue or she would kill her '''Ally '''does nothing of note '''Lisbeth '''throws a knife into her arm '''Ally '''shoots '''Lisbeth '''in the leg '''Lisbeth '''orders one of her men to shoot '''Ally '''in the chest and '''Lisbeth '''leaves (Ally wouldn't have been able to shoot or would Lisbeth be able to run) '''Juste '''wonders the palace and hears the gunshot '''Charlotte '''does nothing of note '''Maria '''watches in shock and goes over to help '''James Charlotte '''goes over to '''Maria Maria '''tries to comfort '''James '''and tells the guards to stop surrounding her '''Lisbeth '''sits in '''Malenkov's '''office waiting. (Her leg wound won't have stopped bleeding in that short amount of time. If it did then she would be dead from blood loss) '''Charlotte '''tells '''Maria '''to get inside (Wow I'm such a shit RPer god damn) '''Malenkov '''brings a doctor to '''Lisbeth ' Lisbeth '''does nothing of note '''Maria '''asks '''Charlotte '''if she remembers her trip to '''Cysria '''last summer '''Charlotte '''says she does remember and asks why '''Maria '''said she went to ten balls, two galas, and one state dinner and nothing like this happened '''Charlotte '''said that people like their royalty in other countries '''Maria '''said she is lucky to be getting out '''Charlotte '''is confused '''Maria '''says she needs to tell her something important and not to kill her for it '''Charlotte '''asks what it is '''Maria '''tells' her she is engaged to marry '''Cedric Charlotte '''is upset '''Lisbeth '''goes to his room' '''Juste '''goes into the palace '''Charlotte '''is mad and walks away '''Juste '''sees '''Ally '''and goes to help her '''Ally '''wakes up and asks who the hell '''Juste '''is '''Juste '''threatens her to shut up '''Dormin '''asks a nurse in the infirmary where he was and is told the infirmary as he collapsed outside the palace. '''Dormin '''asks if they found the man that robbed him and said yes '''Ally '''agrees to shut up '''Maria '''follows '''Charlotte '''and tries to stop her '''Charlotte '''is angry '''Maria '''says that at least she will be safe and '''Cedric '''likes her and people like royalty in other counties and begs her not to be upset. '''Charlotte '''says she's not upset and goes to her room '''Juste '''helps '''Ally Lisbeth '''sleeps '''Maria '''tries to beg '''Charlotte '''not to shut her out again and then goes to the library '''Juste '''threatens '''Ally '''to not stop him and then goes to the library '''Maria '''hears '''Juste '''enter and asks if it is '''Charlotte Juste 'said it's not '''Charlotte '''and said he wanted to speak '''Maria '''asked what he wanted to speak about '''Malenkov '''does nothing of note '''Charlotte '''basically runs away and leaves a note i'm not reading this cringey shit again (How did Charlotte jump the fence with the party still going on? Also, how did she jump the fence in general? Why did she jump the fence in the first place? We will never know the answers to these questions) '''Juste '''offers '''Maria '''to sit '''Maria '''tells '''Juste '''to speak first '''Juste '''said he loved her father ('Frederik) ''' and would have followed him into hell if he asked. '''Maria '''said she knew '''Charlotte '''hides out in a tavern and cuts her hair (CUTTING YOUR HAIR WOULD ONLY MAKE YOU STAND OUT MORE CHARLOTTE YOU FUCKING IDIOT) (I'm yelling at myself. But I didn't know anything about Edwardian fashion during this part of the RP) (Her hair is still long, forget I wrote that part) '''Lisbeth '''wakes up and puts on pants and a shirt and goes to get '''Lilly (That would be a skirt and a shirtwaist) Juste '''asks '''Maria '''to sit '''Dormin '''changes his clothes, makes a donation, and speaks with an officer regarding the incident '''Maria '''asks why he is doing all of this '''Isabella '''learns that '''Cedric '''returned to '''Livadia '''after hearing about '''Charlotte's '''reaction and is lonely so she sits at a random table. (Though Charlotte's reaction happened like 5 minutes ago) '''Lisbeth '''does nothing of note '''Juste '''answers with a question and if she means recent events or the events during '''The Christmas Revolt Charlote '''has a mental breakdown for no good damn reason. Suck it up Charlotte. '''Lisbeth '''does nothing of note '''Maria '''said recent '''Dormin '''writes a letter to '''Lisbeth '''and tells her to take a cut for herself and use the rest to purchase military supplies and delivers it via courier. Then goes to '''Isabella '''and congratulates her. (He should have bowed) '''Isabella '''thanks him and tells him her name is '''Isabella '''and offers him to join her '''Lisbeth '''gets the letter and replies back and says everything is kept in '''Malenkov's '''safe and she will get the materials tomorrow. '''Dormin '''says he is '''Ambassador Dormin Lothar representing the Espanan Empire ''' '''Juste '''asks '''Maria '''if she has ever been to a Karolevian prison and what they do to rebel prisoners of war (Honesty, how did he expect them to treat him if he was a "rebel" they couldn't give him special treatment as they would blow the plan) '''Maria '''said no but can't imagine it's ever pleasant '''Isabella '''asks '''Dormin '''if he is okay and if he needs a doctor '''Juste '''said after a while you start to loose your humanity and shows her his scars. '''Dormin '''said he just left the doctor and said he was robbed by a rebel who was shot earlier '''Isabella '''said she did see it and wonders if the outbursts are common there. '''Maria '''says she is sorry and that none of it should have happened '''Cedric '''makes it to '''Livadia '''and is met with one of his advisers who asks where '''Charlotte '''is. '''Cedric '''said she had a bad reaction to the marriage. His advisor told him not to worry and they will find him another princess. '''Dormin '''said that this is the first time in almost two years since the '''Christmas Revolt '''and said her presence is needed as '''Nikolai '''needs her support '''Juste '''explains his tattoos and then says he was bored of prison and wanted to see the world again. Then he says if you put on a mask you at time forget who you are. '''Maria '''asks if what he did at '''Nikolai's '''coronation was out of bordeom '''Lisbeth '''has flashbacks to when she was attacked by guards. '''Juste '''says more or less and asks how she feels about games '''Lisbeth '''kills the guards that raped and beat her. '''Maria '''says she finds them boring but asks what kind of game '''Juste '''said a simple won if she wins she would save thousands of lives including her family '''Maria '''tells him to go on '''Juste '''places the gun under his chin and tells '''Maria '''to pull the trigger '''Maria '''refuses '''Lisbeth '''takes gold from '''Malenkov's '''vault and writes down supplies they need (Gold is like really fucking heavy, how did they carry so much gold? Also, why would the vault have gold anyway? Wouldn't it be coins?) '''Juste '''shows her that the gun would not shoot and tells her that the game is to survive '''Maria '''asks what happens if they lose '''Juste '''says he will make her watch as the world around her burns and make her family suffer until one of them kills him '''Lisbeth '''finishes the list '''Charlote '''does nothing of note because i'm not reading the post '''Charlotte '''still does nothing of note '''Cedric '''waits for his new brides arrival and then '''Princess Regina of Bellasaros comes in. She tells him that she eagerly awaits for the union of their two countries. (That advisor is a hard worker to get a princess that fast. Also, this is all still the same day in the rp) Charlotte '''does nothing of note because all my posts right now are too cringey to read '''Isabella '''said she would not abandon him but she is not used to large groups of people hating the monarchy so much and there has never been so much hostility where she's from and asks why there was so much hatred. (This, dear readers, would later be ironic. ) '''Amanda '''does nothing of note '''Dormin '''said it depends on who she asks. Some blame the King's father, or '''Juste, or foreign powers. Maria '''says what's the point of winning a game like that '''Juste '''says that her family must stop him before he kills them. Then says he will still be a rebel as the stories say but he needs to continue with that lie. Then said that he would not harm her tonight but can't promise the next time then leaves. '''Maria '''runs away, tells a guard, and then goes to find '''Charlotte Lisbeth '''does nothing of note '''Juste '''steps into the hall. '''Charlotte '''goes into '''Charlotte's '''room and sees she is gone '''Lisbeth '''is asked by guards that two guards were killed outside the tavern tonight and asks if she saw anything. (The Royal Guard does not equal police) '''The Guard Sargent '''gets his squad to search the palace ground. Then sees '''Juste '''down a long hallway with all the lights out except one. '''Juste '''turns out the only light about him when he sees the guards '''Juste '''basically kills all of the guards but one.Then goes through the observatory and walks back down the hall and sees more guards. '''Corporal Smith ' '''hears '''Juste's '''gunshot. Guards die and Smith gets decapitated '''Charlotte '''does nothing of note '''Isabella '''thanks '''Dormin '''and excuses herself and tells him that she will retire to bed. '''Dormin '''bows and says goodnight to her and then leaves to go to '''Lisbeth ' After the Ball Amanda does nothing of note Lisbeth '''sits at the stairs of the tavern '''Juste '''takes the guards weapons and goes back into the library. '''Isabella '''goes back to her rooms and starts to read letter. '''Maria '''is in shock and goes to tell someone '''Charlotte '''is missing '''Charlotte '''does nothing of note '''Isabella '''reads a letter from '''Cedric '''that has a wedding invitation. Then writes to her brother to send spare soldiers to '''Cedric '''quickly '''Juste '''rigs the light bulbs with shotgun shells in the guards room and blocks the door. '''Dormin '''arrives at the tavern and goes to see '''Lisbeth Lisbeth '''rambles about jail and sarcastically says she hopes he enjoyed his night '''Dormin '''said he was keeping appearances '''Lisbeth '''asks if he went to a doctor and says his goods are locked in a vault '''Dormin '''says they need to get the supplies to the militia then asks why she is so willing to revolt '''Lisbeth '''says when you grow up on the streets things are taken away so easily and you want to protect what you have and revolting is her way of life. '''Dormin '''says its a mistake of trusting him and has no intention of leaving his country standing. Tells her '''Erik Verraten '''was a proxy to weaken the country for invasion. But the Karolevan monarchy will end by winter and controlled by '''Espana. '''That this revolution will the biggest the country has seen. The country will burn to the ground around them as soon as the militia is ready. '''Lisbeth '''says she is still with him as long as '''Lilly '''is safe '''Dormin '''says he has the perfect job for her men '''Lisbeth '''asks who stitched up her injury in the palace. '''Dormin '''tells '''Lisbeth '''to tell her men to learn where food comes into the city and is stores, communications, how utilities work, etc and that he was treated on by a young woman and asks if she's thinking of a person. (Well, things like food storage, communications, etc have more than one storage place or entry. Like food would be stored in like any restaurant, inn, tavern, market, house, mansion, etc) '''Juste '''hears guards coming his direction '''Lisbeth '''said she would tell them and she was just curious. '''Juste '''sees an armored guard in between the royal bedrooms and in summary kill the guard (it's a really long post) in '''Charlotte's '''room. Then picks up a journal and puts it in a satchel. Then takes the service passages and exits the palace through the gardens. (Guess what doesn't existed anymore, the journal!) '''Charlotte '''has a mental breakdown that I am '''NOT reading fuck that 'Nikolai '''is told that the guards don't know where '''Charlotte '''is and tells them to find her '''Dormin '''took his leave and told '''Lisbeth '''good night '''Juste '''went to a tavern, changes clothes, and cleans up '''Lisbeth '''goes to the library at the back of the tavern and studies a map of the city. Then goes to a screaming '''Lilly '''who had nightmares. '''Nikolai '''is in his room. '''Isabella '''leaves her room and scream at the bodies in the hall '''Nikolai '''hears her and goes to find her '''Isabella '''finds herself stepping in a pool of blood and hurries to '''Nikolai ' 'Nikolai '''comforts '''Isabella ' '''Isabella '''asks '''Nikolai '''who did this '''Nikolai '''said the Devil did. '''Juste '''cleans his weapons and starts to go through '''Charlotte's '''journal